Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 108
"Amazoness Trap" is the one-hundredth and eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 5, 2016. Featured Duel: Shay Obsidian and Yuya Sakaki vs. Gloria Tyler and Grace Tyler and Shay vs. Gloria and Grace.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. This Duel is conducted as a Tag-Team Duel. Each team shares a field, Graveyard and LP. Card effects that target cards in a player's hand may target their partner's hand. Turn 1: Gloria Gloria activates the Continuous Spell Card "Slow Life". Neither player can Normal Summon/Set on the same turn they had Special Summoned or Special Summon on the same turn they had Normal Summoned. Gloria activates "Polymerization", fusing "Amazoness Queen" and "Amazoness Swords Woman" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Amazoness Empress" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. Gloria Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws "Miracle Rocket Show", while his hand contains "Performapal Turn Toad", "Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn", "Xiangsheng Magician", "Performapal Monkeyboard" and "Monster Reborn". Yuya places "Turn Toad" and "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Xiangsheng Magician" (500/1500) and "Monkeyboard" (1000/2400) from his hand in Defense Position. As she controls an "Amazoness" monster and a monster was Special Summoned, Gloria activates the face-down Continuous Trap Card "Amazoness Audience Room". Each time Yuya and Shay Special Summon a monster(s) while Gloria and Grace control an "Amazoness" monster, their LP will increase equal to the combined ATK of the monster(s) (Gloria and Grace: 4000 → 5500). Yuya Sets a card. Turn 3: Grace Grace activates "Polymerization", fusing "Amazoness Tiger" and "Amazoness Spy" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Amazoness Liger" (2500/2400) in Attack Position. "Liger" attacks "Monkeyboard", with the former gaining 500 ATK during the Damage Step only via its own effect ("Amazoness Liger" 2500 → 3000). "Monkeyboard" is destroyed. The effect of "Amazoness Empress" allows "Amazoness" monsters to inflict piercing battle damage (Yuya and Shay: 4000 → 3400). "Empress" attacks and destroys "Xiangsheng Magician" (Yuya and Shay: 3400 → 2100). Grace Sets two cards. Turn 4: Shay Shay draws "Raidraptor - Singing Lanius", while his hand contains two more copies of "Singing Lanius", "Raidraptor - Iron Heart" and two unspecified cards. Shay Pendulum Summons three copies of "Singing Lanius" (100/1800) from his hand, all in Attack Position. The effect of "Amazoness Audience Room" activates, increasing the sisters' LP by the combined ATK of the Special Summoned monsters (Gloria and Grace: 5500 → 5800). Shay overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position (Gloria and Grace: 5800 → 5900). Shay equips "Iron Heart]]" to "Rise Falcon", increasing its ATK by 500 ("Rise Falcon" 100 → 600). Shay activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK equal to the combined ATK of every Special Summoned monster his opponents control until the End Phase ("Rise Falcon" 600 → 5900). "Rise Falcon" attacks "Liger", with the effect of "Empress" preventing its destruction by battle (Gloria and Grace: 5900 → 2500). The effect of "Rise Falcon" allows it to attack all monsters the opponent controls, once each. "Rise Falcon" attacks "Amazoness Empress", but Grace activates the effect of "Liger" to negate the attack, as "Liger" was not the attack target. Shay Sets a card. Grace activates her face-down "Amazoness Secret Hot Spring". During each End Phase, while she controls an "Amazoness" monster, they can gain LP equal to the amount of battle damage they took in one battle this turn (Gloria and Grace: 2500 → 5900). Grace activates her face-down "Amazoness Curse Mirror". Once per battle during either player's turn, she can reduce the battle damage she would take from a battle to 0. Turn 5: Gloria Gloria draws "Re-Fusion". "Liger" attacks "Rise Falcon", ("Liger" 2500 → 3000) but Shay activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force", which lets him negate an attack on an Xyz Monster and Rank it Up. He Ranks Up "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon" (1000/2000) in Attack Position (Gloria and Grace: 5900 → 6900). "Empress" attacks and destroys "Blaze Falcon" (Yuya and Shay: 2100 → 300). As "Iron Heart" was sent to the Graveyard this turn, its effect lets Shay target two "Raidraptor" Xyz Monsters in his Graveyard, Special Summon one of them and attach the other to it as an Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Rise Falcon" (100/2000) and attaches "Blaze Falcon" to it (Gloria and Grace: 6900 → 7000). Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Smile World". Yuya Pendulum Summons "Xiangsheng Magician" (500/1500) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (Gloria & Grace: 7000 → 7500). Yuya activates his face-down Monster Reborn, letting him Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Singing Lanius" (100/1800) from Shay's Graveyard in Attack Position. (Gloria and Grace: 7500 → 7600). Yuya overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. (Gloria and Grace: 7600 → 10100). Yuya activates the Continuous Spell Card "Miracle Rocket Show", preventing his opponent's monsters from being destroyed by battle and reducing the battle damage they take to 0. He activates "Smile World", increasing the ATK of all face-up monsters on the field by 100 for each face-up monster on either player's field ("Liger" 2500 → 2900, "Empress" 2800 → 3200, "Rise Falcon" 100 → 500, "Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 2900). Yuya activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters the sisters control until the End Phase ("Rise Falcon" 500 → 6600). Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" twice, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field while increasing its ATK by the same amount. He targets "Liger" twice ("Liger" 2900 → 1450 → 725, "Dark Rebellion" 2900 → 4350 → 5075). "Rise Falcon" and "Dark Rebellion" attack "Liger". "Miracle Rocket Show" prevents "Liger" from being destroyed by battle and the sisters take no battle damage. At the end of the Battle Phase, Yuya activates the last effect of "Miracle Rocket Show", inflicting damage to the sisters equal to the battle damage that was reduced to 0 this turn by its effect (Gloria and Grace: 10100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes